Communication is Key
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: Communication depends on several factors: words, body language, receptiveness of your audience, timing of your message. Two weeks after that Halloween, Severus and Lily practice their communication skills. (RC fill)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.

 **Author's Note(s):** This story is not friendly to Severus Snape. Also, this should go without saying, but I do not condone interfering with someone's bodily functions without their consent, not even when they're being a controlling & entitled jerk.

 **Project Note:** This was previously posted in _Stories That Go Nowhere_ , due to time constraints. It is reposted on its own after being reviewed and formatting updated.

 **Challenge Information:**  
 **Day/Fic** : 05  
 **Representation(s)** : One-Sided Love; Severus Snape/Lily Evans Potter  
 **Word Count** : 801 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)

-= LP =-  
Communication is Key  
-= LP =-

Lily stared at Severus, unable to process what was happening. She could see his lips moving as her childhood friend continued to speak. His dark eyes never left her face—barely even left her eyes, though she did not feel anything brushing against her mental barriers. Severus had not spoken to her since the night just after they graduated Hogwarts when she had broken up a firefight between him and the Marauders just as it was about to turn _stupidly_ lethal, since she had demanded that he _show her_ that he was turning off the destructive path he was taking. Before that, they hadn't spoken since she had refused to accept his frantic apologies for the slur to her heritage.

Yet now he sat at her kitchen table, talking about his desire to rekindle their previous relationship. He spoke of forgiveness for past harshness and poorly thought-out choices. He told her about having always loved her and wanting to build a life with her now that everything was finally over.

It had been two weeks since that horrible night in Godric's Hollow, when James had told her to take Harry and _run_. Lily had decided not to stand her ground. She had decided to not try to reason with the madman who killed all who disagreed with him and couldn't be swayed. She had decided, in a split second, that being _brave_ was the same as being _stupid_. Or maybe she had made that decision months before when they had first moved into the little cottage in Godric's Hollow and she created twelve different ways for an adult and child to leave the nursery without using the door or window.

It had been two weeks since she had become a widow raising a toddler alone. Well, not entirely _alone_ , because Remus and Sirius had both thrown themselves into supporting the remaining Potters. They were only staving off the pain of their own grief with the busy-ness of it, but Lily was thankful just the same. James had always been a bit of a prat, but in the end, he had been _her_ prat ever bit as much as he had been a Marauder. He was irreplaceable in her life.

Even if some time in the future she decided to try dating again, James had been dead for _two weeks_.

All that aside, Lily gathered from his phrasing of things that the forgiveness he mentioned was _his_ for _her_ past abrasiveness. From that point, it was not much of a reach to conclude that her relationship with James was a poorly thought-out choice. Severus came here not to offer his condolences on the death of the man she had loved.

He had descended, as if he was an all-mighty god, to offer the boon of his attention.

"Get out of my house," she interrupted as he had started outlining his goals and aspirations for their union. He looked startled as if he had not expected this reaction. Then he flushed.

"That's rather rude, don't you think, darling?"

"Oh, don't even get me started about _rudeness_ , you arrogant wanker! How _dare you_ come here with your—your—your—argh! Get out! Get out!"

They both stood, reaching for their wands on well-ingrained habit. She had not been this angry at someone since James and Sirius had played that bloody stupid prank back in their sixth year, nearly making a murderer of Remus. Uncharitably, she found herself wondering if hair oil was flammable.

"I don't understand why you are getting so upset, Lily. I told you that I love you and that I forgive you."

"That is the problem! I haven't done anything that needs forgiveness! And love? HA! You wouldn't know the concept if it bit you on your abnormally large nose! Now GET OUT OF MY HOME!"

She was still chasing him out of the wards with Stinging Hexes when Sirius and Remus turned the corner down the street. Harry was nestled into Remus' neck while Sirius walked beside them with his wand arm away from the pair. She barely noticed the Marauders exchange a look before Sirius shrugged and joined her taking pot-shots at their disagreeable former-schoolmate.

"So, what did Snape want?" Remus asked later that night, after Harry had been put to bed. Lily angrily wiped down the counter before answering.

"Apparently, he _loves_ me," she snapped. Remus let out a hum of acknowledgement. "He _generously_ offered to renew our _relationship_."

"How kind of him," Remus commented. Lily glared at him, debating how flammable his prickly mustache was. He offered her a placid smile. "Do you think we should return the favor and tell him about the Impotency Curse Sirius tagged him with as he was preparing to disapparate?"

For the first time since that terrible night, Lily laughed.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
 _Story belongs to the Key series_  
-= LP =-


End file.
